


The Rain

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Hansol is a tailor, Hansol loves the rain, M/M, Teenager! Fic, Yuta controls the rain, setting takes place in older times, this was a spur of the moment thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 02:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8383993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yuta is responsible for a town's heavy rainfall. Everyone hates it but Hansol loves the rain.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working hard on the last chapter of my multi-chap biker fic. I needed a break so here I am. This is kind of late for Yuta's bday but oh well it's not like he's reading it. This was also 100% inspired by the sweet tune The Rain by Ladies' Code.
> 
> I hope you enjoy <3
> 
>  
> 
> WHEN I WRITE PAST 10:00 PM I DON'T EDIT YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!

Hansol was sitting on the bench propped up against the wall under the window. It'd been raining for a whole two weeks straight. The towns people were frustrated, their crops drowning and outside work was nearly impossible it was so slippery. Hansol had no qualms about the rain. The soft pitter patter against the softened ground that at varying times would become rough splats calmed him. 

 

For the most part the streets were empty. Nobody dared put a foot in the mud or risk the thin tires of their cars getting stuck in the malleable earth. Hansol, even though he liked the rain, knew it had to come to an end sometime soon. If it didn't let up his father's tailoring businesses would flop. Fortunately they still had some commissions from last week to work on.    

 

Rising to his feet and adjusting his lose suspender he jostled down the stairs in tune to the falling rain. He had pants to hem for a friend's mother as well as some cuff-work and buttoning for  an older gentleman who makes shoes down the street. The storm eased him into work, the needle and thread effortlessly slipping in and out of fabric, he was entranced in his craft. So hypnotized by his own hands he didn't notice the first gentle knock at the shop's door.

 

Hansol was startled to say the least when the third knock came jolting his ears with noise. The situation was absurd. An hour ago Hansol observed the soulless drenched roads. The person couldn't be his father either since the latter had retreated to the upper part of the building. Hansol was conflicted, he was worried that it may be a neighbor in need of assistance but he's also aware that some sick people take advantage of bad situations. His logic, which told him to leave the door, faltered. Something in his chest said that this was important. Rising to his feet for a second time and unlatching the thick iron lock, Hansol swung the door open.

 

Two things came to mind for Hansol. One: _Thank god this person isn't about to rob me_ and two:  _Who is this person?_ Gazing up at Hansol's wide eyes was a a slightly small boy with soft features. From head to toe, this boy standing at the tailor's door, was soaked. 

 

"Hello." Hansol felt a awkward, he wasn't sure what was happening.

 

"Hi." The boy gave a shy smile. "I'm sorry to bother you, is there a chance I could commission you some work?" The boy lifted his arm slightly displaying a small bag he had in his grip. Presumably having clothes in it. 

 

"Of course, that isn't a problem. I actually just finished some old work." Hansol placed a gentle hand on the other's shoulder. "Please come in, I'm sure I can finish what you've brought and it's so cold out there."

 

"It is?" The boy tilted his head.

 

"What do you mean  _it is?_ How are you not freezing? Do you not get cold?" Hansol was baffled by the density of the person in front of him.

 

"Ughh something like that." The boy replied nervously but giggled it off.

 

"Right- ugh regardless please come in."

 

"Thank you."

 

Minutes later Hansol had passed a towel to the stranger to dry off with. In the minutes after that he learned a couple things. The stranger's name was Yuta, he's from the same town surprisingly and he needs two pairs of pants hemmed. 

 

Hansol whisked Yuta over to the stool where he could measure Yuta's pant length. When his knuckle brushed against the icy temperature of Yuta's exposed ankle Hansol hissed. "You're still very cold, are you sure you're okay?"

 

Yuta smiled but it didn't reach his eyes and Hansol took note of that. "I'm okay, I swear."

 

The taller boy continued with his work at getting the two sets of accurate measurements before he offered a pair of his own dry pants for Yuta to wear while waiting. The soft featured boy accepted graciously. At the moment the boy placed the dry pants upon himself the rain outside seemed to relax. Hansol took note of this as well, he didn't know why, but he just had this feeling that the beautiful boy had something to do with the wicked precipitation.

 

Things were bizarre but they weren't intolerable. Hansol got to work on his new mission. Like habit he fell into his work trance. He hummed to the tunes that rain performed and in his focused daze he was negligent of a certain someone's stare.

 

Yuta was entranced by Hansol's movements. So small and quick but effortless and fluid. A normal person would say they were captured by their partner's eyes or voice but Yuta wasn't an ordinary someone. His heart leaped and it bounced at the sight of Hansol's relationship with the rain. He watched the way Hansol's hums would vary with the drops and the way his foot tapped the old floor boards as if competing with the beat of the falling water. Never in all of Yuta's short years of being alive had he found someone who exhibited an interest in the weather he created. He was shocked that the other's body was pouring out all the thoughts of the mind. Yuta knew he found a good person. The  _one?_ Maybe. But he was good and that's all that mattered.

 

After his long internal monologue came to an end Yuta spoke, hesitantly. "The rain. You like the rain, don't you."

 

Hansol peered up from the cloth. He grinned and his eyes crinkled. "I do, I do indeed. You could tell, couldn't you?"

 

Yuta hummed in response. "It seems like your infatuation with the earth's tears has caused it to stop." Yuta'S eyes glanced out the window. Hansol's followed next.

 

Hansol's gut feeling was confirmed in the moment he saw the pure smile on Yuta's face and the cloud break high in the sky. This boy that ended up on his steps, he too, is in tune with the rain. 

 

"Here I thought it was going to continue forever, but I guess things do brighten up eventually." Yuta pushed a hand through his hair in relief of  _something._

 

Hansol noticed the mood of his actions but kept it to himself. "Your pants are finished!" He folded them up nicely and placed them back in the bag from which they came.

 

When the bag was passed from one to the other their hands brushed and Hansol finally felt warmth. 

 

"Hansol? Can I come back?"

 

"Of course...Yuta."

 

"Can I come back as a not a client but a...friend?"

 

Hansol felt a bit of heat crawling on his cheeks as he observed the stunning individual in front of him. "Yes!" Hansol jumped then coughed to simmer down his embarrassing excitement. "I would really like that."

 

~~

 

Yuta visited a lot after that. The one thing that made Hansol catch on was that when he came it was always raining. When Yuta left it was blindingly sunny. That's when he learned Yuta's emotions and his undeveloped control of the rain was the cause of the weird fluctuation. 

 

Yuta was scared at first, he thought Hansol would be upset. After all Yuta was the reason for business shortage and other issues. He wasn't though. In fact in secret it made Hansol fall even harder for the boy.

 

~~

 

Three days, three in a row of pure rain and no signs of halting. Hansol was concerned since Yuta wasn't showing up. The younger knew now to go directly to Hansol when he couldn't contain his pains but right now he was still absent.

 

Hansol slung his coat on and side stepped out the tailor shop door. He set a quick pace while still being mindful of the trackless surface he was running on. It didn't take long to find the boy he was looking for. Yuta must have been on his way.

 

"Yuta! Yuta!" Hansol pulled the crying boy into his arms. Yuta's weight brought them both to their knees. "Yuta what's wrong? Tell me Yuta why are you so sad?" 

 

Yuta sniffled and pulled at the coat on Hansol's shoulders. "They know Hansol. They all know that I'm the reason for the disastrous amounts of rain. I've tried so hard to keep it together, to control it but-but" Yuta's hiccups and sobs began to get the best of him.

 

" _Shhh_ it's okay Yuta I'll protect you. They can't hurt you, we still need rain after all. Yuta stay with me I'll help you control it." Hansol carded a hand through the other's almond brown hair. 

 

"Why, why are you so kind to me, why Hansol?"

 

Hansol pulled back and observed Yuta's overwhelmed face in all of its glory and by now the rain was pelting them. He pushed strand of damp hair away from Yuta's eyes before speaking. "Yuta I love the rain so much. It's so calming it brings me to another reality. You control all of that purity within your hands, Yuta you _are_ the rain and I love you so so very much." Hansol brushed a tear away with his thumb. "Yuta I love you and all that comes with you."

 

Yuta cried and cried. He buried his head deep into Hansol's shoulders. Hansol held him and waited for the tears to pass. Once Yuta was cried out Hansol cupped his cheeks. Looking each other in the eye they leaned in. A light brush of the lips first. Then a full connection, Hansol parted his lips slightly and Yuta followed in action. Wet from the rain, their lips slid together easily and smoothly. Just like his features, Yuta's lips were all too soft compared to the roughness of Hansol's. 

 

Hansol tilted Yuta's head and deepened the kiss. Yuta hummed in approval, his lips continuing their previous ministrations. Hansol pulled away first to catch his breath. He looked at Yuta and saw light reflecting in his eyes. The skies had cleared. The water began to drain away and Yuta spoke.

 

"Hansol did you ever consider yourself to be the sun?"

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? I hope you liked it, please let me know in the comments!!!


End file.
